


Untitled Reproductive Coercion Fill

by akelios



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Kinkmeme, Miscarriage, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akelios/pseuds/akelios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcone knows what's best and he will make certain that everyone else falls in line with that plan. Whether they want to or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Reproductive Coercion Fill

**Author's Note:**

> Additional Warnings: character death (off screen), injury, non-consensual abortion, non-consensual pregnancy, betrayal of a partners trust, vague hinted at thoughts of locking someone in a cell and forcing them to carry a baby to term against their will

Her friends guarded her carefully. Being trapped in a hospital was a terribly vulnerable position for someone like Harry who made a habit of pissing off things that were too big for her to kill.

The explosion had given her a concussion, broken her left arm in two places and cracked three ribs.

Harry hadn't been the target, wasn't supposed to be there at all. It was meant to deal with Kincaid and it had done that well enough. Harry's inability to do what she should had nearly gotten her killed and that was unacceptable. The only reason my man on the ground was still alive after that mistake was that he had had the wisdom to rush in before the entirety of the building collapsed and pull Harry out.

Having Harry in the hospital did provide me with a perfect opportunity to deal with the rest of the problem.

Her friends guarded her carefully, but they had to trust the nurses.

-

I tried to go about it in an up front manner. It had been two years since I'd removed Kincaid and his spawn. A year since I convinced Harry to be mine. Certainly that was plenty of time to get over the loss of the hellspawn, to desire a living child, but she refused time and again. She didn't want to risk another miscarriage she said. It had been too painful the first time, to lose Kincaid and then to lose his child.

She left me no choice.

My people are everywhere and wherever they aren't, they can get. A call to the pharmacy Harry used, a little money changing hands and the pills that Harry thought would prevent her from getting pregnant were nothing but placebos.

Four months after the substitution began I noticed the same changes that had alerted me to Kincaid's sins. A very slight thickening of her cheeks so that they were no longer quite so hollowed out. Eating breakfast where before she would drink three gallons of coffee and call it good. Her appetites were changing. Nothing too drastic, not so early in the pregnancy.

She didn't say anything about it. Her powers of denial were legendary and I knew she hadn't even realized she was pregnant the first time until the blood started to flow.

I hadn't been able to convince her to have my child when he was nothing but a thought; now that he was growing and alive inside of her I didn't think she would be able to bring herself to do anything unfortunate. I ordered increased surveillance anyway.

If she did show any signs of dangerous thinking I would change her mind. Remind her of how much it had hurt to lose that first baby if necessary, though I hated to bring up anything to do with Kincaid.

And if that didn't work, further steps would be taken to ensure the safety of my child. I had the facilities for it, if it became necessary.

Harry would have my child. She would see that it was for the best in the end, whatever I had to do to make it happen.


End file.
